universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Count Dracula
Entrance Rats! Rats! Hundreds of Them! Millions of Rats!!! Dracula is seen in the form many Rats crawling into a pile, than the Rats transform into Dracula Special Attacks ''NOTE: ''If your playing on a Stage that takes place during the Day than a Strange Winged Demon will hover over Dracula, shielding Dracula from the Sun. Also Dracula has a Cane in his left hand Neutral B - Flaming Death Dracula throws a Ball of Flaming Fire at his Foe. Side B - Bashing Party Dracula Swings his Cane in front of him self. Up B - Wings of Dracula Dracula Jumps in the air as his Cape takes the shap of a Bat Wing, Dracula than hits an enemy with it before it quickly turns back Down B - Twister Terror Dracula covers him self with his cape and then spins around in place like a Deadly Twister Final Smash - Demon's Last Laugh Dracula will transform into a Dragon like humanoid Demon, You can than control him and kill every one with one hit while spitting Green Fire Balls. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Blah!" KOSFX2: "Ugh!" Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: "Damn You!!!" Taunts Up: "Have at you! Hahahaha!" Sd: Dracula Sparkles Dn: Turns into a Bat and Hovers for a few seconds before turning back into his normal self Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: A bunch of Bats fly behind Dracula making the shape of Bat Wings Victory 2: Turns into a bat and flies off Victory 3: *A Wolf howls* "Listen them, the childen of the Night" Lose/Clap: Turns to Dust Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- Trows 5 Blue Fire Balls. * Dash Attack- Dracula turns into a Wolf and dashes at forward Tilt Attacks * Side- Dracula makes a sword appear out of smoke, he than swings it to his side. Like most forward tilts, this one can be angled. A good defensive or punishing move. * Up-Dracula Bitch slaps his enemy into the air. * Down-Dracula quickly rises his his arms as Rocky Spies rise from from the Ground Smashes * Side- Dracula with one hand Pushes his enemy, knocking them back * Up- Dracula pulls out and holds a Steal pipe as it gets hit by Lighting, this move hurts Dracula, but its hurts anyone above him way more. * Down- Dracula makes 3 Walls of Hot Fire appear in front oh him. Aerials * N-Air - Dracula Fires a Laser Beam from his Ring (Like in Dracula Vs Frankenstein) * F-Air - Dracula Fires Lighting from from his his hands, this is very strong, but it pushes Dracula backwards * B-Air - Dracula turns around and Backhands his Foe * U-Air - Dracula trows a Knife above him self * D-Air - Dracula's Cape becomes as sharp as a knife, it then extends to hit a Foe below Dracula Grabs, Throws * Grab- Grabs foe by the Neck * Pummel- Dracula bites his Enemy's Neck. * Forward- Dracula forcefully trows his Enemy on the ground. * Back- Dracula with out looking or caring, tosses his Foe behind him * Up- With all his strength, Dracula tosses his enemy above him. * Down- Dracula takes his foe and violently bashes them to the floor. Can set up . It can also chain throw a variety of characters at low percentages and can chain throw fastfallers up to high percentages. Others * Ledge attack: Dracula flies back on to the Ledge and quickly delivers a backhand. * 100% ledge attack: Dracula does a speedy claw swipe as he hovers back on the Ledge * Front attack: Dracula uses the Wind to blow you back. * Back attack: Dracula turns around and kicks his Foe * Floor attack:Dracula whips out his long Claws and swipes them in front of him, then behind him. * Trip attack: Dracula spits out Blood on the floor, if a Foe runs over it they'll trip * Block Animation: Dracula covers his face with his Cape Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon . . . . . . . . Victory Music Castlevania Level Clear Theme Kirby Hat Dracula's hair and Fangs Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, Who is that overly dramatic guy? Otacon: Thats Count Dracula Snake Snake:...Really!? The Dracula, well then i can not wait for the Mummy to show up!!! Otacon: He is no Joke Snake, he has been alive for many many years, living off the Blood of his Foes, he has been Killed countless times and yet always comes back sooner or later. His Fangs can suck your blood, he can make fire do whatever he wants, and he's crazy enough to damage him self to kill you, but there is a way to Kill him, Many Ways;Sunlight, Silver, Anything you think of thats Holy, having his head cut off and than being stabbed, a steak though the heart, Water, getting hit in the head, Ga- Snake: Than it sounds to me like i don't have much to worry about. Daily Buglin' J Jonah Jameson: Damn Dracula! I've been trying to get dirt on him for years! Peter: How have you not been able to do that!?!? The guy kills tons of people. J Jonah Jameson: Enough Parker! Give me some Photos! Peter: this one will Ruin him. *Shows Photo* J Jonah Jameson: This is good, keep up the good work Peter: Thanks J Jonah Jameson: And by Good work i mean god awful work that is just bearly good enough. Peter: *Cries* . . . . . . . Palutena's Guidance PIt; Thats not... Viridi: Dracula? Yep! Pit: how come he's not bursting into Flames right now? Palutena: Because of that Monster flying over him. Viridi: Its giving all the shade he needs to kick your butt Pit! Pit: What should i do? Palutena: Arm for his head and don't let him bite you Pit: Its times like this i wish i was Fighting Edword right now Dracula: HOW DARE YOU ANKNOWAGE HIS LIFE!!!! Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Yellow Suit *Blue Suit *Red Suit *Green Suit *White Suit *Purple Suit *Count Orlock *Bela Lugosi's Dracula *Count Dukoo Stage Top of Dracula's Castle Relic A Holy Cross Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Monster Category:Vampire Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Back from the Dead Category:Scary Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Monsters Category:Book Character Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shapeshifter Category:Dracula Category:Father Category:Romanian Category:Transylvanian Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners